


Parti-Dress

by lferion



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Dresses, Gen, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: The sempstress' child likes bright colors





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Icka for encouragement & sanity-checking. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/603971.html) on Fan_Flashworks for the prompt 'Party.'
> 
> Parti-colored — motley, more than one color.

As the veriest infant, the daughter of the Queen's sempstress loved the bright clothes and shining jewels of the court, and most especially the gowns and robes and formal tabards worn for tournaments and balls, high festivals and feasts, especially the heraldic pieces: not just bold and colorful, one could always tell who was wearing it, or who they represented. At the great celebration after Aurora awoke she was in absolute glee. There were the King's colors, and the Queen's, and every visiting dignitary each in their own finery. Best of all was Aurora herself. Now that was a parti-dress.

* * *

* * *


End file.
